


Happy Ending

by MissyMoxy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bar Fight, Crushes, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Love, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMoxy/pseuds/MissyMoxy
Summary: They say love can change a man.Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose live to wrestle, party and drink. Their friend Roman tells them that when they'll meet the right girl, all of that would be left behind and the only thing that'll matter is to make her happy. They don't believe him, but maybe they should.This story was requested by LuckyLucy92.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story, this one was a request from LuckyLucy92.
> 
> I really hope you like it. I'm really sorry for taking so long to write it :/. I want to wish you a happy birthday, I really hope I wrote it on time. If I didn't I'm sorry again, and I hope you had a great day.
> 
> For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this story. Until next time :D

Seth couldn't believe they were in this situation again. One of the guys had invited them to go out for a few drinks and there they were. Completely drunk off their faces and in the middle of a bar fight. All because of Dean's drunken flirty ways. There were tons of available women in the bar, but of course, that jackass had to hit on a girl with a boyfriend that was right next to her. And to make things better, her boyfriend had some friends there too.

Seth shook his head, thinking how much of an asshole his best friend was. But regardless, he had his back, they were friends, brothers. And even though he had turned his back on him on screen, he would never do that in real life. They were together until the end.

"Let me see if you can put your fists where your mouth is, asshole." Dean slurred to the other guy.

"Man, there are four of them and two of us," Seth whispered in his friend's ear. "Let's go."

Dean looked at him and seemed to think about it.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean nodded at his friend. "We'd probably break these clowns in half, and I really don't feel like spending the night in jail."

"Break us in half?" The other guy scoffed. "I'll show you, who's gonna break who." He punched Dean in the face.

Dean got ready to swing at the guy, but Seth thought faster. He grabbed Dean's arm and ran out of the club dragging his drunk best friend behind him. It would have been a nightmare if Dean was sober, but thank God he was so drunk that he couldn't get out of Seth's grip.

"Hey, let me go!" he slurred, trying to get his arm free, but he didn't have that much strength in his drunken state. "I wanna fight him, I'm gonna show that bastard that no one messes around with Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah, yeah. You're gonna have your ass kicked if you go back there" Seth said, panting from running and dragging Dean's dead weight behind him.

Luckily, the hotel was close to the bar and he didn't have to run much longer.

After a tortuous elevator ride with Dean trying to escape to go back to the fight they finally made it to the room they were sharing and dropped Dean into his bed.

"Ya know, where I come from, we don't run away from a fight," Dean said, throwing one of his pillows at Seth's head.

Seth caught the pillow and threw it back at Dean. "Yeah? Well, from where I come from, we know how to pick our battles." He looked at Dean, who still hadn't moved the pillow from his face, where it landed. "Now go to sleep, I'm too drunk to deal with you right now."

When Dean didn't move, Seth made his way to his friend and took the pillow out of his face. Dean was already asleep, soft snores filling the room.

Seth shook his head with a small smile on his face and went to his own bed.

He thought about how he and Dean were living - wrestle, drink, sleep, repeat. Of course, it was fun and all, but Seth felt like something was missing but he didn't know what.

He closed his eyes, and a girl's face popped up in his head. He knew that girl, it was Cathy Kelley, they worked together and even talked a few times but they weren't close. He dismissed it as a weird drunken thought and fell asleep thinking about her.

x.X.x

When Dean woke up, his head was pounding so much that he wanted to bang it repeatedly on the wall until it stopped. That would probably would make it a lot worse, but he could think clearly when he had a hangover from hell.

He looked at the bed next to him, wincing as the sudden movement make his head throb harder, and saw that Seth wasn't there.

Of course, that fucker was always up with the sun. He was probably jumping around with rainbows and ponies coming out of his ass, while Dean was dying from a headache.

"Wake up, sunshine!" Seth yelled, coming into the room with two cups of coffee, making Dean feel like there was a mariachi band playing inside his skull.

"Wanna scream louder, asshole?" Dean grumbled, glaring at Seth. "Don't think people in China heard you."

"As you wish." Seth opened his mouth, ready to yell again.

"Don't even think about it, or I swear to God, I'll fuckin' murder you in your sleep." Dean got out of bed and went to the kitchen to take some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Hurry up, princess. Roman is waiting for us at the gym."

"And what makes you think I wanna go to the gym?" Dean said, raising a brow. "In case you didn't notice, I'm dying here."

Of course, he wasn't actually dying, but it sure did feel like it.

"Come on, dude, exercising will to make you feel a lot better. In an hour or two, you won't even remember about your head." Seth grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes, but he knew that Seth was right, once he worked out he would feel a hundred times better.

"Fine, fine. Let me just take a shower, wouldn't go there smelling like a tramp."

"But you are a tramp." Seth smirked.

"Fuck you!" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

Dean looked in the mirror and saw that he had a black eye from last night.

"Fuckin' asshole," he muttered, thinking about the guy from last night.

Maybe he shouldn't drink so much and get into fights, but it wasn't like he went straight to the guy and punched him in the face. He just flirted with the girl, it was totally harmless he didn't even want to get her into his bed.

_Unless she wanted it_ , he chuckled to himself jumping in the shower.

  
When they arrived at the gym, it was almost empty.

_Thank fuck._

Dean hated crowded places. Especially gyms. He liked to work out in peace, not seeing sweaty guys everywhere he looked.

Sweaty girls though, that was a whole other story.

They spotted Roman lifting some weights.

"'Sup, bro." They fist bumped.

"Hey, how was last night?" Roman asked his friends.

"It was amazing, man, couldn't you tell?" Seth asked, pointing at Dean's face.

"Holly shit! How did that happen?"

"Got into a fight last night." Dean shrugged.

"Dean here thought it was a brilliant idea to flirt with a girl who had her boyfriend right next to her," Seth interjected. "And you could hardly call it a fight when you didn't even touch the other guy," he said looking at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "First of all, I didn't knew she had a boyfriend. And second, I would have knocked him out if miss goody two shoes here hadn't dragged me out."

"More like saved your ass," Seth smirked at Dean's indignant expression. "And I'm a mister, thank you very much."

"That's debatable," Dean muttered.

Seth ignored him and turned to their other friend. "How about you, Rome, how was your nigh?."

"It was good," the big man answered. "Spent most of it video chatting with Gal. Man, I love that woman." He had a big grin on his face.

Dean snorted. "You'll never see me ditching a night out, just to talk a girl."

"One day, you'll meet the right girl and then I'll be the one to laugh."

"Ignore him, Rome, he's been an asshole all morning. I'm happy for you and Gal man." Seth patted him on the shoulder. "Dean, you wanna spot me?"

Dean's answer died at the tip of his tongue when he saw her.

Renee Young.

She was running on the treadmill and still looked beautiful as ever. She was sweating and her cheeks were all flushed, making him imagine how she would look like underneath him - if you caught his drift.

But strangely, that wasn't all he thought about. He wanted to talk to her, make her laugh. She had the cutest laugh and he loved the way her nose wrinkled whenever she did it.

Oh boy, he was smitten.

But how couldn't he be? She was smart, funny and sassy as hell. Every guy's dream girl.

They'd talked a few times, and he considered them to be friends. He liked to mess around whenever she had to interview him, calling her darlin' and watch her cheeks flush. He wanted to ask her out a few times but turns out Dean Ambrose wasn't as smooth as he thought when he had a crush.

"Dean!" Seth's voice brought him back from his reverie.

"What?" He turned his head to look at his friend, hoping he didn't get caught looking at Renee.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

Seth looked in the direction his friend was staring and smirked. "So, I see the lovely interviewer got your eye?"

"What? No, of course not." He tried to sound casual but failed miserably.

"I think somebody has a crush," Roman said, wiggling his eyebrows.

That moment, Renee looked in the three man's direction and waved.

Seth and Roman waved back, with shit-eating grins on their faces, and Dean felt his face burn.

Oh no! He couldn't be, tell him he wasn't...

"Man, are you blushing?" Seth asked shocked.

"No, I'm not. In case you didn't notice, dipshit, I'm working out and it's hot in here."

"Sure, sure." Their booming laughter filled up the gym and Dean started cursing under his breath.

x.X.x

At the arena, while Dean and Roman went to get ready for their match, Seth was at catering hoping that they had chocolate cake. He usually didn't like sweets that much, but today he wanted nothing more than a large piece of chocolate cake.

And - lucky him - there it was. There was only one piece left and as he went to grab it, another hand appeared at the same time as his and grabbed the plate on the other side.

He looked to his side, to see who he had to fight with - because it was totally worth it, fight over chocolate cake - and he saw that it was Cathy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized, releasing the plate.

"No, it's okay. You can have it." What? He was ready to fight over the cake and now he was just handing it over just like that?

"No, you grabbed it first. I'll eat something else." She smiled at him and he felt his stomach flutter.

What the hell?!

"No, please I insist. I didn't even want it that much."  
Liar!

She gave him another dazzling smile. "Alrighty then, thank you, Seth. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure." He followed her to the table and sat in front of her. "So, how do you like working here?"

"It has been amazing, its a dream come true," she said before taking a bite of the cake and swallowing it, closing her eyes at how good it tasted. "And you?"

She was actually really pretty, Seth was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before.

"I'm living the dream." He grinned. "Ever thought about being a wrestler?"

"Oh god no." She shook her head. "I love what you guys do in the ring and it must be hard putting your body on the line like that, but I would be a disaster." She chuckled and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I could teach you some thinks if you'd like." He smirked.

"I'll hold you on to that." Cathy matched his smirk.

Oh God, she was flirting back!

_Great, now I turned into a teenage girl._

Just as he was about to answer, a very flustered Renee came running in their direction.

"Hey, babe." She gave Cathy a big kiss on the cheek and turned to him. "Seth, Dean's been looking for you."

Seth felt his mouth curve into a smirk. "Yeah? You talked to him?"

"Yeah, we talked for a while," she said, raising her brow. "Why you ask?"

Seth was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, nothing. I better go then, I'll see you, ladies, later."

x.X.x

They were at the bar again. Dean was nursing his beer, not paying that much attention to Seth while he went on and on about this Cathy girl.

His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the talk he had with Renee earlier that day. He had been a flustered mess and made a fool of himself.

Luckily, she didn't seem to mind and even said he was cute.

Cute!

Dean Ambrose wasn't cute, ruggedly handsome? Maybe.

But cute? Never.

"I really hope she comes," he continued his rambling. "I saw her and Renee leaving the arena and asked them if they wanted to come for a few drinks."

That got his attention.

"And do you think they'll come?" Dean asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"Oh, now you listen."

"I don't really care if they come or not." He lied.

He looked towards the entrance of the bar - totally not interested - and saw them arriving.

Dean slapped Seth on his shoulder with the back of his hand. "Look, they're coming."

"You don't care, huh?" Seth smirked at his friend.

"Hey, guys." The girls hugged them. And holy crap, Renee smelled good enough to eat.

"Thanks for the invite." Cathy smiled at Seth.

"Anytime." He smirked. "What're you girls having?"

"I want a beer," Renee answered, surprising Dean.

"Yeah, me too," Cathy replied.

"A beer, huh?" Dean asked Renee, raising his eyebrows.

"Surprised Ambrose?" She smirked at him. Oh God, that smirk went straight to his dick.

_Calm down, man, don't go embarrassing yourself._

"Didn't take you for a beer girl, that's all." He shrugged.

She came closer and rested her hand on his bicep. "And for what kind of girl you take me for?"

God, he just wanted to bend her over the table and make her scream his name. But he also wanted to talk to her all day and hear her beautiful laugh.

This shit was confusing as hell.

Of course the only reason he was so calm and smooth talking to her, was because he was slightly tipsy, otherwise, he would be stuttering and blushing like crazy.

He licked his bottom lip and looked at her from bottom to top. "I think you are a very good girl." He whispered in her ear and smirked when he felt her shudder.

_Good_.

At least, he wasn't the only one affected by their proximity.

The rest of the night consisted of them all to talk more and get to know each other. And Dean making fun of Seth, making the girls giggle and his friend give him death stares.

Dean had more fun that night than the most nights when he and Seth went out and got trashed.

It was a fun and drama free night, something that the boys hadn't had in years. They didn't even get drunk, or anything. It was just what they needed.

x.X.x

Two years later, Dean and Renee were happily dating and Seth and Cathy were engaged.

After that night at the bar, Dean asked Renee on a date and they hit it off pretty well. And, - thank God - he wasn't a blushing mess around her anymore. It was pretty much the opposite now, she was the one who got all flustered when he whispered with his sexy, raspy voice in her ear.

Seth took a little longer, so long in fact, that Cathy was the one who got up to him and asked him if he wanted to have dinner with her. Of course Dean and Roman had a field day when they found out. Thankfully, he was the one who proposed and not the other way around.

Behind were the days when they would go out, get drunk and start fights. They were different men now.

Roman had a good laugh when he saw how his friends were with their girls. He always told them that when the day would come they would do anything for the girls they loved, and he was right.

Dean and Seth had finally found their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always welcomed. If you think something is wrong, please say so, I'm all for constructive criticism ;)
> 
> On another note, I won't take any more requests for a while because I'm still at school and I'm working on something so it's kinda hard to do everything at the same time :/ but once I'm free, I'll let you guys know and you can request something if you want :)
> 
> Bye! :D


End file.
